


Valentine’s Day Chocolate Box

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: starkerfestivals, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: I have decided that I am going to make this one fic, same universe, multiple chapters! In this one: Peter asks Tony to be his valentine.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	1. Be My Valentine?

Peter takes a deep breath, fixing his shirt collar in the mirror. He wants to look absolutely perfect for when he asks Tony tonight. It’s a little late to be asking someone to be your Valentine--it’s the day before actual Valentine’s Day. 

But he didn’t have the courage until now. He still doesn’t know if he has the courage or not. But he looks good, he smells good, and he bought a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. 

He lets out a heavy breath, turning and grabbing his stuff for Tony.

His plan is to show up at the penthouse, give Tony the gifts, ask him out, and hopefully get a date for tomorrow. It’s a simple plan, one that has, he thought, only one path of error. Tony rejects him.

But, of course, he’s Peter Parker; carrier of Parker Luck. 

He took the subway up, which meant that he was on public transport. Of course. That means he’s around other people. In New York. And people in New York are assholes.

He gave his seat up for an elderly woman, who thanked him. But then he was standing next to a guy eating a chili cheese dog. And of course, because Peter is Peter, the guy loses his balance and spills the chili all over Peter’s nice shirt.

He the proceeds to yell at Peter for ruining his meal, and demands to be repaid for his serious loss. Luckily the old lady saves him; she walks the man with her purse and curses him out for being a selfish, obnoxious asshole. Peter actually gets $20 bucks from the guy for a new shirt.

He got off the train and walked his way up to the Avengers’ building, and some weirdo grabbed his flowers, threw them on the ground, stomped on them, and yelled “love isn’t real” before running away.

By the time Peter showed up to Tony’s place, he looked like someone took a shit on him, he smells like chili and sweat, and his cautious hopefulness has turned into hopeless despair. There’s no way in hell Tony Stark would agree to go on a date with someone who looks like Peter Parker right now.

He stares at the front door, working up the courage to knock. He almost decides to turn around and go back home when the door opens anyway.

“Peter?” Tony asks. “Friday told me you were out here... what happened?”

Peter swallows thickly and hands Tony the crumpled flowers and chocolate box. “In hind sight, I should have asked Happy to drive me here, but I didn’t wanna bother him so I took the subway...I wanted to...to ask...um...”

Tony looks at the things Peter handed him, and quirks a brow. “Yes?”

Peter rubs at his eyes. “This is stupid. I know I look...But... Will you be my Valentine, Tony?” He asks finally.

Tony looks down at the flowers and the chocolate box, and then back up at the messy, defeated looking Peter. And he decides that he has never seen anything so heartwarming, so perfect. “Why yes, Peter Parker. I would love to be your Valentine.”

Peter’s eyes go wide and he gasps loudly. “Wait, really? Oh my god, that’s awesome!” He yells. He almost hugs him, but remembers his dirty clothes. “Oh, that’s so awesome Mr. Stark! Okay, that’s so-”

Tony laughs and rolls his eyes. “Get a good suit. I’ll have Happy pick you up at 8 tomorrow. Don’t let strangers spill chili on you again.”

Peter swoons and nods. “Yes, Mr. Stark,” he says and turns to leave happily.


	2. Valentine’s Day Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a date!

Peter is wearing the nicest suit he owns, his hair is gelled nicely, he smells like too much cologne, and he’s excited as all hell.

The fact that Tony even agreed to go on a date with him at all is so exciting, so promising. He never thought Mr. Stark would look twice at him. His age, his appearance, his personality; he thought all of it would make Tony think of him as a kid instead of a potential partner.

But here Peter is, tapping his fingers against his pants in the car Happy picked him up in so they could go to dinner on Valentine’s Day.

Peter has yet another box of chocolates, a fancier box this time to better impress his mentor. He also spent the money on a dozen red roses, even though Tony doesn’t seem like the type of guy to want flowers.

But when he goes up to get Tony, the older man beams at him, takes the box and the flowers, and invites Peter in.

“These are gorgeous, Pete. Just like you,” Tony hums, filling up a coffee pot with water and putting the flowers in there.

Peter blushes and stutters, before smiling at Tony. “Th-thank you!” He squeaks. “I hope you like the Chocolates, I got them-“

“Of course I’ll like them! They’re from you,” he puts the chocolates on the counter and smiles. “Are you ready to go?” He asks.

Peter is still blushing and he laughs, nodding. “Y-yeah, I’m ready!” He says happily.

Tony grins and takes Peter’s hand, kissing the knuckles. “Come on them, we’re gonna miss the reservations.”

~

Peter ends up having the date of his entire life. The food was fantastic, the service was perfect, the mood was right. The conversation was easy, and never stopped. Peter laughed and enjoyed himself, and he loved the entire night.

And when he wakes up the next morning in Tony’s bed, he knows the older man enjoyed the date too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer I swear


End file.
